1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and more particularly to a liquid crystal display device having a supporting frame which holds a liquid crystal display panel and optical sheets and with which the held liquid crystal display panel and the held optical sheets can be attached and detached to and from a backlight which is disposed separately.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display device includes a liquid crystal display panel having a liquid crystal layer disposed between two substrates facing each other and a backlight irradiating the rear surface of the liquid crystal display panel with light. As shown in JP-A-2007-140271 and its corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 7,234,945, in the liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal display panel and the backlight are integrally incorporated by using an upper frame, a lower frame, and a mold frame serving as a supporting member.
On the other hand, in broadcasting or business monitors used in broadcasting services for example, high display quality is demanded in view of resolution, color reproducibility, contrast, brightness, uniformity of contrast, and the like. Accordingly, in broadcasting or business monitors, the liquid crystal display device in which the liquid crystal display panel and the optical sheets are assembled as a module, and backlight means (light source) are formed separately, and they are configured so as to be attachable and detachable to and from each other. With this configuration, even when a failure has occurred, or parts or the product needs replacement in one of the liquid crystal display device (module in which the liquid crystal display panel and the optical sheets are assembled) and the backlight means (light source), it is enough to replace only one of them. This makes it possible to suppress an increase in cost for replacement or repair and to maintain the product at high quality.